Oxygen is one of the fundamental building blocks of life. Oxygen sustains life, but it also has therapeutic (i.e. healing) powers when delivered topically to tissue, orally for digestion, anally, vaginally, aerosolized for inhalation, injected to intramuscular tissue, intravenously to the blood circulatory system, and other delivery methods. Conventional oxygen therapies are commonly comprised of a gaseous delivery of oxygen (i.e. O2) in chambers, such as hyperbaric oxygen therapy (HBOT). However, the concentration of oxygen delivered by gas is rather small, and the chambers are both expensive and not widely available.
A poly-oxygenated metal hydroxide manufactured and marketed by Hemotek, LLC of Plano, Tex. as Ox66™, the Assignee of this application, is a clathrate containing oxygen gas molecules that has been proven to have numerous therapeutic benefits. The Ox66™ composition is provided in powder form and is described as a non-homogenous size particle population, typically ranging from about 50 to 800 micrometers (μm).
Ox66™ exists under STP (standard temperature and pressure) as a poly-oxygenated aluminum hydroxide comprising a clathrate, and chlorine. A clathrate is a chemical substance consisting of a lattice that traps or contains molecules. The molecules trapped or contained within the clathrate are oxygen gas (O2(g)). The chemical formula of the clathrate is Al12H42O36, which mathematically is reduced to the molecular formula Al(OH)3.6O2. The 6 free oxygen gas molecules (O2(g)) are separate from the oxygen molecules covalently bound in the hydroxide complex. The hydrogen is effervescent. The poly-oxygenated aluminum hydroxide is soluble in a fluid.
Plants, including trees, bushes, flowers, vegetable plants and fruit trees, and so forth all derive water, nutrients and oxygen through their roots from soil or a substance proximate their roots to sustain life and growth. The soil or substance is referred to as a plant medium throughout this application. Plants can grow in soil of the earth, and are also grown in controlled environments including greenhouses and vertical farming environments. Technology has enabled a massive variety of food, at a significantly reduced cost, and with fewer resources used for production.
There is an increasing need to optimize and fortify plants, such as the food supply chain to achieve more reliable, predictable, and nutritious ways to obtain basic sustenance. There is also a need to sustain the life of plants during transfer, such as during transplantation of plants, and also cut/grafted portions of the plants, such as moving produce to market and cut flowers from around the world.